


Yours Truly

by Lady_of_Frost



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Frost/pseuds/Lady_of_Frost
Summary: You and Kandomere finally get to spend a Valentine's Day together, so you both go all out.





	Yours Truly

You step onto the elevator with a white, bakery box. “Hold the elevator,” a familiar voice says. You push the hold doors button and smile when Kandomere steps into view. Who looks at you in surprise and then his face breaks into a huge grin.  
“Going up?” you ask.  
He steps onto the elevator beside you, “Why yes.”  
You push the button for your floor and then wrap an arm around your boyfriend, who does the same and gently squeezes you and presses a kiss to the top of your head.  
“Didn’t you get off work earlier?” he asks.  
“I did, but I had to pick this up,” you say and hold up the box in your other hand.  
Kandomere inhales, “Is that?”  
“It is,” you confirm.

You had picked up one of his favorite cakes from a hugely popular bakery here in the elf district. So popular in fact that you had to special order this cake more than a month ago. It had taken quite a bit of convincing too, because you were human, and they generally only sold to elves. After telling them that it was for your elven boyfriend and more than a little undeserved flattery on how no bakery in the last thousand years could ever compare, they had finally agreed to let you purchase it.  
They overcharged you for it, for sure, but you got it.  
The faces of the elven customers when you walked in, was priceless too.  
But the only elf you really cared about was the one standing next to you.  
“You didn’t need to go through so much effort for me,” he says softly.  
“Oh Shush, yes I did, because we actually get to spend this Valentine’s together,” you say leaning into him.  
He hums, “It’ll be good to finally have some alone time, mi Amor.”  
You feel a flutter of excitement in your chest and smile.  
The doors open and you walk down the hall to your apartment. Kandomere unlocks the door and you step inside, he follows and locks it behind him. You walk to the kitchen and slow down when you approach what’s sitting on the island. You set the white box down and pick up the card propped up against a vase filled with white roses and baby’s-breath.  
You look at it and then turn to see Kandomere with his hands in his pockets at the threshold of the kitchen, smiling at you.  
“When did you?” you question.  
“On my lunch break,” he says.  
“My Love, how I have lived so long without you I cannot say,  
But now that I have found you I wish that you’d forever stay,  
Yours Truly, Kandomere,” you read out loud.  
You cover your mouth with your hand and he walks over to you. Tears welling up in your eyes, “Come here,” you say waving him towards you. He leans down towards you and you press your lips to his.  
“I love you,” you say.  
“I love you too, Querida,” he says and wipes a tear from your face.  
“I have something else for you,” Kandomere says walking over to the fridge.  
“Really?” you ask curiously and follow him.  
He opens the refrigerator and pulls out a small white box, and then hands it to you. You open it and see that there’s an assortment of multi-colored macarons.  
You smile, “Thank you.”  
You pick one out and eat it.  
“Mmm so good,” you say, the elf smiles.  
“So I was thinking I could cook dinner for us and then we could have a nice candlelit dinner,” he says wrapping his arms around you, “Unless you wanted to do something else first,” he says in a flirtatious tone. You smile and set the macaron box back in the fridge and close the doors.  
“What did you have in mind?” you ask playfully and tuck a strand of hair behind his pointed ear and lightly caress the top of it. He closes his eyes for a moment and then opens them again slowly.  
“To have all of you naked and quivering beneath me,” he rasps.  
You smile wide and can feel a blush on your cheeks.  
“Then lets get out of these clothes and slip into something more comfortable,” you whisper.  
You grab his hand and walk him to your shared bedroom. You open the door and flick on the light and are met with a trail of red rose petals leading to the bed and covering it. You feel the elf press himself to your back and lean down towards your ear, “I wanted to set the mood,” he whispers.  
“Are you serious?” you ask.  
He pulls back a little confused.  
You turn around and face him with a smile. You shake your head softly at him and then walk over to the dresser and open one of your drawers and push aside the clothes and pull out a bag of pink rose petals you had prepped earlier.  
“We had the same idea,” you say smiling.  
Now he smiles and laughs softly, “It seems we did.”  
“I guess I won’t get to use these though,” you say looking at the pink petals.  
“No, I say we put a handful of them on the bed now and the rest later for round two,” he says.  
You blush again and look away.  
The elf reaches a hand out towards your face and puts it under your chin and turns your face back to him. Your lips meet his and you share a long, slow kiss that starts to get a little carried away. He pulls away from you and leans down to kiss your neck softly. You put a hand in his hair. And then he stops and presses a kiss to your cheek.  
“You said you wanted to slip into something more comfortable?” he mutters trying to recover. “Yes, I did,” you say.  
You had almost forgotten.  
You take a couple handfuls of pink rose petals and sprinkle them over the bed and then set the bag aside. You then grab a matching pair of underwear and bra and head to the bathroom. You freshen up a bit and then remove your clothes and put on the underwear. You step out and see Kandomere wearing nothing, but a pair of deep red underwear.  
He’s currently busy lighting candles placed on the dresser. You check him out as you walk over to him. The elf’s head turns to see you and he clicks off the lighter and sets it down. You get within arm’s reach and his hands automatically go to your waist, “I’m sensing a theme here,” he says.  
“Well, you do love themes,” you reply.  
You’re wearing a soft pink, lace underwear set that matches the petals you’d chosen.  
“I do,” he says.  
You look down at yourself, “I thought it’d be sweet and cute.”  
“Just like you,” Kandomere says smiling fondly at you.  
“Aw.”  
“I like yours too,” you coo and run your hands down his hips and then behind him to cup his ass.  
“Do you need any help?” you ask looking at the candles.  
He nods.  
The two of you light the rest of the candles together and then turn off the light. The candles give the entire room a soft and romantic glow.

Kandomere runs his hands down your arms and lifts up your hands towards his face, he presses a kiss to both of your knuckles. He smiles affectionately at you. You back up towards the bed and he follows. You sit down and he smoothes his hands over your thighs and kisses you. You put your hands on his neck and he moves to kiss yours. He scrapes his teeth against your skin and you shudder.  
He nips gently and kisses down to your collarbone. You trail your hands over his shoulders and then down his arms and then back up. He leans back up and there’s a tiny tug at the corner of his mouth.  
The elf then walks over to the dresser and reaches into a drawer and pulls out a condom. You shift a little in excitement and then he reaches into another drawer and pulls out a red, silk tie. Kandomere turns to you and smiles.  
“Oh no have I been bad?” you question innocently.  
The elf stalks towards you, “Oh yes, and I need to teach you a lesson,” he rasps.  
You crawl backwards to the middle of the bed and kneel amidst all the rose petals.  
“Don’t be too hard on me, Sir,” you say sweetly.

Kandomere’s composure breaks slightly and he looks down and smiles, trying not to laugh. He inhales and recovers, “I’m afraid I’ll have to restrain you,” he continues, climbing onto the bed after you. “If you must,” you say leaning back and holding out your wrists to him and turning your head to the side. Your eyes dart back to the elf and he sets the condom within reach on the bed and begins tying your wrists together. He finishes tying the knot and then places a couple of fingers under each of the loops. He looks up at you and you nod.  
“What are you going to do to me, Sir?” you ask innocently.  
“You’ll see,” he responds.  
He grabs both of your hands and lifts them over his head and places them so that they sit on the back of his neck. He places his hand on the back of your head and leans towards you. You lean backwards and he helps you fall back onto the mattress. He then moves your legs so he can nestle himself between them, he grips your thighs and begins to kiss your neck. You sigh and then gasp when he suddenly bites down. He sucks on your skin and you feel his nails dig into your thighs. The elf moves to a new spot and one of his hands moves to your inner thigh. His other hand pulls down a bra strap. He bites and kisses his way down your neck and then gently kisses down your chest. You scratch your nails against his head lightly and turn your head to the side. He starts to pull down your left bra cup and kiss his way towards your breast…you let out a surprised gasp when you feel his fingers slip under your panties and sink deep into you.  
At the same time he takes your nipple into his mouth and you grab two fistfuls of his blue hair. You throw your head back and cry out, the elf strokes and teases you and you continue to squirm under him. He sucks on your breast and you whimper and moan, but he doesn’t let up. He matches up his fingers’ movements with his tongue’s and then he alternates. You twist your head to either side, gasping and moaning unable to get used to anything he’s doing. And then with a shuddering gasp you climax. 

Kandomere lets go of your nipple and slowly strokes you down and then pulls his fingers out of you. You close your eyes and breathe heavily. You feel him push the hair out of your face and gently stroke your thighs, one of his hands still slick with your fluids. You open your eyes again and he’s smiling at you.  
“Well, did you learn your lesson?” he asks.  
You open your mouth to respond, but the only sound that comes out is a breathy high-pitched whine. The elf chuckles softly.  
You take a few more breaths, “No, Sir, I did not,” you finally manage to say.  
He raises an eyebrow at you, “Hm? Is that so? I suppose I’ll have to be a little harder on you to really drive the lesson home.”  
“All the way, Sir?” you ask breathily.  
His pupils grow a little wider, “Indeed.”

Kandomere grabs your hands and lifts them back over his head and sets them down on your abdomen. He then pulls of your panties and throws them aside. He backs off the bed and stands and removes his own, then climbs back on top of you. The elf grabs the condom and wraps himself in it, you open your legs and he lines himself up, and with one thrust hilts himself completely. He leans over you and lifts your hands in his, over his head and places them on the back of his neck once more. He thrusts into you slowly at first and then rapidly picks up the pace. You match him and you whimper and then he leans down towards your neck and bites you. He then moves to your ear and licks up it.  
“How’s this for a lesson?” he whispers.  
“It’s a hard one to learn, but it could be harder,” you whisper.  
The elf thrusts hard and deep into you, making you cry out. He grips one of your thighs and you wrap your legs tight around him, his mouth moves to your other breast this time and he pulls down the bra and scrapes his teeth across your skin. He licks and then sucks on your nipple and you moan. He increases his pacing again and you can smell the sweat coming off of him. You scratch your nails against the back of his head and let out a whimper. “Sir, I’m almost-“

You’re cut off as you cry out when he bites down on your soft breast. You throw your head to the side and screw your eyes shut. Kandomere lets go and presses his face close to yours; you can feel his hot breath fanning your face.  
“Look at me,” he whispers.  
You turn your head back towards him and he raises his. With some difficulty you open your eyes and stare up at him. And the primal look on his features as he bares his teeth at you with his hair matted to his face, causes you to let out a whimper. He thrusts deep into you and you cry out in ecstasy and throw your head back. Kandomere’s voice joins yours and he thrusts a few more times into you and then stills. He props himself up on his elbows and you both breathe heavily.  
He then raises his head and kisses you.  
“You were wonderful, you were so good, my love,” he whispers tenderly.  
You smile at him.  
“Truly,” he says.  
Kandomere lifts your hands over his head and quickly pulls on the knot and it comes loose. Then he slips himself out of you and climbs off the bed to remove the condom.  
You stare up at the ceiling and catch your breath; you feel the mattress bounce a little as he rejoins you. Kandomere enters your view and he props himself up on his elbows once more. He picks up your wrists and rubs at the skin and then kisses the inside of both of them. You move your hands to his face and stroke his cheeks with your thumbs and you sigh happily.  
“So, dinner?” he asks.  
“Just a few more minutes, I want to enjoy you a little longer,” you say.  
He smiles and then leans forward and kisses you.


End file.
